Game History
The First Age Week 1: October 23rd-October 31st: 0-5000 Years of Creation In the beginning, there was nothingness, for time and creation had yet to be born. Into this emptiness, The Sisters of Time came into being, and from them came the gods of Creation, Knowledge and Destruction: Lohak,Grawlf and Zo-Att. The sisters also create a divine clock, setting time on its march forward and spinning out reality from the nothingness in an ever expanding wave of potential. Creation, Knowledge and Destruction immediately begin exploring their powers, each creating and modifying giant orbs of flame as they try out their new abilities. It is around this time that the void itself gains sentience, eying the three gods with distrust. The Sisters also join in the acts of creation, forming three giant spheres of stone, of which one is destroyed by Zo-Att and one dissapears into the void, never to be seen again. Also at this time Sonel, Creativity incarnate, is born from the flailings of Grawlf and the calm, steady influence of Lohak. With the gods beginning to understand their abilities, they begin to branch out. Sonel and Grawlf work together to form a body for the god of knowledge, while others create life in the form of void Algae and Void Amoebas. Lohak experiments and summons forth a new god by himself, Sorstal, god of Earth. Great beasts begin to appear throughout the universe, most called to protect various portions of it. The most fearsome is Cragnas, the fearsome protector of the Forests of Pasha, also protected by the Forest god, Brinn. Sonel, curious to meet the new god of chaos, Lizt, attempts to push past Zo-Att, who lashes out, grievously wounding the god and forcing Lohak to design a special shell for the god in which he can heal his wounds without disappearing into nothingness. His wounds seem to unbalance the Creative god, who soon begins acting differently, leading many to worry about him. In the midst of this worry, Lohak creates Hrinori, goddess of the endless waters, and Grawlf creates Maibe, the serpent of light. A gathering of gods begins to form over the remaining planet. They begin to discuss their plans for creating and defending new worlds when the void itself interrupts, speaking in a great voice and demanding to know why no darkness is present in these plans of creation, only horrid light. Eventually, an agreement is made that the worlds will be a mixture of both the light and dark, a place of infinite experimentation. As the meeting ends with gods going to find those who were not present, the sun, made by Maibe is destroyed after Lohak awakens to find himself within it. Grawlf takes the fragments and, borrowing power from both the void and Sonel, forms the stars, which tell the story of creation. He creates two rods as well. One to remove segments of the story from the record, another to highlight sections and make them into constellations. Shortly afterwards Maibe constructs a new, slightly smaller sun that takes the place of it´s dead sibling. Week 2 : November 1st-November 7th : 5000-10000 Years of Creation The new god of Life was born, named Khitis, from a "Life-Web" of all the life in the forest and those connected to it. However, his birth was overshadowed by the appearance of Sku'byss,newly created by Zo-Att and Sonel, and Sonel, who remained under the dark influence of Zo-Att's venom. After a passionate attempt to persuade Sku'byss to pursue a path without gleeful destruction, he just shrugged and killed more of her trees. Finally snapping, Brinn blasted him out of the forest, and was about to fight him alonside Ankirega and Cragnas before Sonel interrupted- the one person who could truly hope to stop Brinn. Despairing at his changes, Brinn appealed to the remaining light inside of him, awakening a bit of the old Sonel. Sonel begs her to help, and she journies into Sonel's soul to set things straight. Inside she finds the chaotic order of invention covered in black. Following the trail of Sonel's soul in the Life-Web, she passes through a shadowy barrier, which not only cuts off the Life-Web but also somehow transforms her into a anthromorphic wolf. Inside was a black labyrinth, which Brinn eventually managed to navigate with Sonel's help, and escaped with him back to the prime material plane. Maibe, the Sisters and Grawlf continue their journey to locate Lohak and determine why he destroyed the sun. Along the way, Grawlf becomes concerned that the void might swallow up knowledge and make it disappear entirely, and so he and the Sisters summon forth Kouru, god of truth, to keep knowledge alive. The new god immediately goes to test the limits of his abilities, summoning forth two brothers, one who cannot lie, the other who cannot tell the truth and attempts to determine whether deception is ever a valid option. At the same time, Lohak continues his work of ascending the elements, creating Eshcal, lord of Air. Eventually, the travellers, now joined by Zo-Att, reach Lohak. Lohak and Grawlf discuss their roles in the universe, and Grawlf admonishes Lohak for destroying the sun without a creation-related reason, while Lohak does not appear to be at all concerned. Maibe also vows revenge over the creation-god's lack of remorse over his actions. It is a time of great creation. Lohak creates the Elemental Chaos, while The Sisters create a river through the Knot to act as an afterlife to departing souls. Three new planets, Yrie, world of light, Lor'quhan, world of poison, and an unmodified core of ice appear. Khitis connects the rocks from the planet shattered long ago by Zo-Att, forming the Isles of Wonder, while Grawlf and Kouru create the Astral Sea and the Court of the First Ones, a neutral meeting place and palace for the gods. After the creation of the Elemental Chaos, Hrinori and her father, Lohak have a severe falling out, while Eschal dreams, and from his dreams are born Shry, the dreamer. Week 3: Nov 8-Nov 14 10000-15000 years of creation *Shry creates the realm of dreams. *The Sisters create an afterworld, the World on the River. *Verda's moon begins moving towards Yrie *Eshcal and Grawlf create a guardian to defend the court from outside attack. *Verda's moon becomes Yrie's moon. *Hrinori renounces her father, and renounces her core self, forcing water out from herself. *Hrinori's actions causes the Elemental Chaos to become unstable, as the other elements begin to encroach upon water's territory. Eventually, it is necessary to create the god Avalokama, lord of Balance to stop the insanity. *Brinn Siestas in the dreamworld *Grawlf begins wondering about creating intelligent life. *Khitis and others begin to populate the isles of wonder *Hrinori takes on a new name: 'the sculptor' *Ninneve the prophet forms from The Sculptor's insanity. *Grawlf and Lohak question Hrinori as to exactly what she is now. *Ymalos is formed to protect the moon of Yrie. *Brinn develops a way to communicate over large distances. *Grawlf and Lohak create a world for experimenting, and together with Brinn and Khitis and The Sculptor, create a mighty beast to guard it. The act causes Lohak to fall into a coma as the powers he channeled into the dragon arc back into his own body. *Grawlf moves Lohak to the court. When he wakes up, he destroys a sizeable portion of it. *Shry touches Lohak and is infected by the void as well. THE SISTERS ARE DEAD, THE SILENT ONE DID THE DEED *The Sisters and the Silent one Kill one another. *Grawlf is the first one on the scene, and summons the other gods. Week 4: Nov 15-21st 15000-20000 years of creation * The sculptor begins work on the Susurrus, a grand artifact/plane to connect the myraid worlds * Grawlf races to determine the veracity of the claims of the stars, and eventually finds the bodies of the sisters and Voiceless and begins summoning other gods to the area * Gods begin to approach and much worry is voiced over the very concept of a god dying, although Zo-Att seems quite interested in the idea. * A new god appears from the midst of the fighting, Dharrox, The Blade of the Dark. * The Sister's domains get spread among the other gods, and the great clock in the center of creation begins to lose its stability. * Lohak arrives, healed of his wounds and vows horrid horrid vengance against all of the Silent One's creations. * Grawlf strongly advises against the action, voicing caution and the idea that anger will not return the sisters to life. * Lohak begins attacking the Shadowfell, summoning forth a god of fire to assist him, named Bel. * The Sculptor is upset that no one is paying attention to the silent one's body, and begins to suspect that someone ELSE killed the sisters and framed Voiceless. * Grawlf attempts to stop Lohak's attack, but is no match for the other god's rage, and is badly beaten and thrown into the void after The Sculptor insinuates that it was in fact he that had done the horrid deed. * Grawlf is picked up from the void by Brinn and brought to a secret place to rest and recover. Slowly, several other gods make their way to Renissa, plane of healing, and they all begin discussing what to do about Lohak's actions and the fraying of civility amongst the gods in general. *Lohak commands his new daughter, Bel, to finish the destruction of the Shadowfell. She goes to do so, although not before she bites Zo-Att. Instead of destroying the shadowfell and lightfell, she places both of them within teeth and swallows them. *Grawlf explains his suspicions, and tells the others of the black rod that can remove references to events in the stars... and that someone took it, implying a third party was involved in the attack. *Dharrox and The Sculptor meet and begin to discuss plans for joint ventures. * Bel develops a bruise, and Grawlf and Brinn attempt to help ease her pain. Soon, Zo-Att arrives and the two gods begin to fight, culminating in Zo-Att blinding the younger goddess and Bel defiantly swallowing her uncle. *Zo-att ends up in Bel's stomach, where he meets a diseased fetus... which is his progeny from Bel's bite... *Grawlf notices something else strange. Dharrox does not appear on the list of created gods. He goes to meet the new god, who claims that perhaps because he arose spontaneously, he was not noticed by the list. *Meanwhile, Samtaana, one of Grawlf's exarchs, begins gathering information on how to create a new kind of being... one that can worship the gods. *Grawlf and Lohak make up. *The Sculptor and Dharrox create a new god to be the sponsor of travel, named Huzzelddim *The Isles of wonder are moved to float around a new gas giant called Kandras *Bel notices that the clock has gone wrong, and works to design a solution, eventually wrapping the clock in a new plane, called the Clockworks. *Meanwhile, Grawlf takes the book, now filled with information from Saamataana and many of the other gods, and races to Yrie to experiment. As he arrives, the great clock in the center of the universe sounds, and all is changed... Age 2: The Forging of Creation Week 5: Nov 22-28th 20000-20250 years of creation *As the bell fades, Grawlf sets to work, fashioning great beings of glass from the sands of Yrie and calling them Glass Titans. As they rise, they begin to give him worship, which overflows him and brings about the creation of the god of Worship itself: Draemus *Dharrox brings Grawlf several additional pages to add to his book, pages that will give his creations the ability to do both good and evil. *Eschcal, who had been living in the form of a beast, is roused by the chime of the clock and resumes his godhood, bringing Grawlf yet another page. * In the clockworks, Devils and Demons arise and begin to fight. * Other races of intelligent beings arise all throughout the universe, but the peace is not long lasting. Ymalos sends his Blood Trolls to attack his mother's Dhorem. She retaliates by blowing up the moon which he was created to protect. *Zo-Att takes over Bel's form, forcing the goddess to hop into a small parasitic insect. *Lohak learns that the sisters killed themselves, while Grawlf learns that the body of the silent one is actually a fake. *A god-tomb is made in the heart of the elemental chaos. *Sonel creates Golems to assist the gods and others and seeds them across the universe. * The first nation is founded by the titans and is called Casaka. *Zo-Att causes some of the remnants of the moon of Yrie to be sent to earth. This causes many effects, including the creation of new races, and, perhaps more importantly, a unifying of Ymalos and Maibe against this outside threat, whom they defeat and drive from the planet's orbit *Lohak creates a new body for Grawlf, who renames himself Ravnos. *Bel jumps into a new form, called Serine the Beautiful *Lohak concocts a plot to reveal the true fate of Voiceless, but Ravnos speeds off to find Dharrox, and confronts him, finally putting together the pieces and learning that this new god is actually The Silent One in disguise. The god admits his deceit, and the two begin to determine what to do next. * Week 6: Nov 29th-Dec 5th 20250-20500 years of creation *Primal spirits begin to expand from their home in Vedra, settling the isles of wonder and Yrie. *More races appear around the universe *The Silent One begins to concoct a counter-trap for Lohak. *Some primal spirits are tainted and become Blighted spirits, who are driven away to Lor'quan *Sonel and Brinn's children finally arrive, named: Aphala and Shande *Scu'Byss and Voiceless create undead on Yrie, and create a god to watch over them named: Fo'Jard *Bel tries to pin her 'death' on Zo-Att, but Lohak doesn't really buy it. Bel gets mad. *The silent one is finally able to recover the teeth from Bel's body, and the shadowfell is released once more into the universe. *Lohak accuses Zo-Att of stealing Bel's body, but Bel sets him straight, and points him towards Ymalos, the one whose attack tore open Bel and set Zo-Att free. Lohak does his typical raging thing, and defeats Ymalos. *Ymalos manages to recover enough to strike out at Nenneve, who has been experimenting in secret with his blood trolls. *